Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 31-Revenge of the Robot: Crystallised
This is episode 31 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro bits play. Chris, Tails, and Gamma’s bits play normally. With Sonic and Crystal… They’re walking towards a ruin. Crystal: I wonder what could be inside. A red light comes out. Sonic: Hm? What the-? Crystal: What’s that? Light flies towards the ruin. Crystal: Think we should follow it? Sonic: Yeah! They zoom inside. Then the duo continues to follow the light. Then they come to a stop near a painting. Crystal: Woah! Sonic: What’s this? They look at a painting of what looks like a sea monster. Sonic: A sea monster? Crystal: Kinda creepy. ???: When anger and sadness overflow like a mighty ocean, beware the great calamity! Sonic: Is there someone there? Come on out, I won’t hurt ya! Painting glows with white light, and Sonic and Crystal are transported somewhere else. Sonic: Whoa! Crystal: Wha? In a different timeline… Sonic: Hey! What’s goin’ on? Crystal: Where are we? They then notice somebody. ???: It’s awful! How could Father do something so terrible?! (gasps) No! I must stop them! (runs toward the Master Emerald) Then, light builds up, and before the duo can see anymore, they’re transported back to their own timeline. Sonic: What did we just see? It couldn’t have been a dream! Crystal: We both saw it. Something’s definitely up. Eggman flies past. Crystal: Eggman! Sonic: You’re right! What’s that fathead floatin’ around here for? Crystal: Beats me. Let’s follow him and find out! Sonic: Right! Crystal hops on Sonic’s back and they follow Eggman. They then arrive at his base. Sonic: Time to pay a little visit! Ready? Crystal: Ready! They spindash in. Eggman: How rude! Doesn’t that hedgehog know how to knock? Then his view is cut off by Sonic. Eggman: I’ll have to teach our little friend some manners! There! He fires lasers, but the hedgehog with the raccoon on his back is too fast for them. Sonic: Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel welcome! Crystal: Not! Eggman: Have some MORE hospitality! Sonic then gets stuck on the floor with roller things. Eggman: (Laughs) Here, Sonic, have a ball!(rolls one towards him, a giant one) Sonic then spindashes, and the ball launches him towards the door, which he breaks through. Crystal: Yay! Eggman: I’ll get you one of these days! (Bangs the desk) Sonic: Oh well, guess I’m just too fast for ya! (Runs a corner) Bokkun makes a face. Crystal falls off Sonic because he stopped. Bokkun: Hah! I scared ya, I scared ya, I scared ya! Sonic: You’d scare ANYBODY, Bokkun! Crystal: Oh! Bokkun: I’ve got another super important message from Doctor Eggman himself! You’d better pay attention if you know what’s good for ya! (pulls out TV message) Eggman: All right, Sonic! The time has come for me to settle my score with you once and for all! I think we need to have a man to hedgehog check in the lower chamber! My assistant Bokkun will show you the way! Make it snappy!(message ends) Bokkun: Oh! I have to do everything around here! (Flies off, crying) Crystal: Crybaby. (sighs) They head to Eggman. Sonic: This better not be another trick, Eggman! Eggman: I’m through with tricks for today! Now listen well, hedgehog, because I’ve had just about enough of you! (flashbacks to past episodes) I have been trying to establish my exquisitely evil empire, but YOU have been nothing but a thorn in my side! Every brilliant plan I put into action has been systematically stymied by you and your kindergarten cohorts! (flashbacks end) You’ve wrecked my plans far too often, but you won’t get in my way again, do you hear me?! Sonic: Your threats aren’t gonna scare ME off, Eggman! You really think you can get rid of me? Eggman: I don’t think I can, I know I can! (Hole closes, and he starts to fight) Crystal: Yipes, I’d better get back. Eggman fires laser, and Sonic, and Crystal dodge them. Eggman: You seem a bit jumpy! What’s wrong, can’t handle the heat? Sonic: I can take whatever you dish out! Crystal: Sonic… Sonic then spindashes the robot. Then, it flies up, and it looks like it disappeared. Sonic: Coward! What’s the matter, had enough? Crystal: Sonic! White light then starts glowing. Sonic then gets attacked by Eggman. Crystal: Sonic, no! Sonic then continues to get squashed. Eggman: Nothing like a good game of SQUASH! Sonic continues to get squashed. Then, he breaks through and destroys the robot. Crystal: Yes! You did it, Sonic! Eggman: (Flies up) You’ll pay for this, Sonic! Mark my words, Sonic! You’ll pay! Eggman then flies off. Sonic: Man, I gotta get out of this place, and fast! Crystal! Crystal: Right!(she hops on Sonics back) Ready when you are! Sonic then spindashes out of the place, and then it blows up. Gamma and Amy’s bits play like normal. Back with Sonic and Crystal, who were relaxing… Tails: Hey, Sonic! Crystal! Sonic: Huh? Crystal: Tails? Tails: What’s up? Sonic: Hey, Tails! Glad to see you’re okay! Tails: Yeah, and Amy’s okay too! Crystal: That’s good to hear. After a little while… the clouds start to get dark. Tails: Must be a storm coming… Crystal: You know what, guys? I’ve got a bad feeling about something… Then, Knuckles’ bit plays. With Eggman… Eggman: Blast that Sonic! I’ve got to find some way… to get rid of that furry freak forever! Then, he finds Chaos. Eggman: Chaos! Chaos then flies towards Eggman, and the end plays. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised